Items released in 2012
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2012 January Books *5th - You and Who *21st - Gallimaufry *31st - Orbit: The Cast of Doctor Who *31st -The Humanism of Doctor Who - A Critical Study in Science Fiction and Philosophy CD *5th - The Art of Death *5th - The Twin Dilemma *10th - Graceless II *31st - The Anachronauts *31st - The Curse of Davros *31st - Destination: Nerva *31st - The Fourth Doctor Box Set *31st - Jago & Litefoot: Series Four DVD *5th - U.N.I.T Files (Australian release) *12th - U.N.I.T Files (UK release) *10th - Invasion of the Dinosaurs *10th - The Android Invasion *16th - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (UK release) *16th - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (UK Blu-ray release) *23rd - The Sensorites (UK release) February Books *2nd - Monstrous Missions *2nd - Step Back in Time *28th - Love and Monsters - The Doctor Who Experience, 1979 to Present (Paperback edition) *28th - Love and Monsters - The Doctor Who Experience, 1979 to Present (Hardback edition) CD *2nd - Earthshock *2nd - The Lost TV Episodes - Collection Four: 1967 *2nd - Doctor Who Sound Effects *15th - Bernice Summerfield: Road Trip *28th - Daddy's Girl﻿ *29th - The Fourth Wall *29th - The Renaissance Man *29th - The Selachian Gambit DVD *1st - Torchwood: Miracle Day (US release) *1st - Torchwood: Miracle Day (US Blu-ray release) *2nd - The Sensorites (Australian release) *6th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Collection - Series 1-5 *6th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Fifth Series (UK release) *6th - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Fifth Series (UK Blu-ray release) *13th - Revisitations 3 (UK release) *14th - The Caves of Androzani: Special Edition *14th - The Sensorites (US release) *14th - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (US release) *14th - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (US Blu-ray release) *28th - P.R.O.B.E: The Zero Imperative *28th - P.R.O.B.E: The Devil of Winterborne *28th - P.R.O.B.E: Unnatural Selection *28th - P.R.O.B.E: Ghosts Of Winterborne March Books *1st - Magic of The Angels *6th - It Came From Outer Space *15th - Shada (Hardback edition) *15th - Shada (Paperback edition) *31st - Dead Woman Laughing: The Autobiography *31st - Through Time - An Unauthorized and Unofficial History of Doctor Who (UK 2nd Paperback edition) *31st - The Quotable Doctor Who: Volume Two *31st - The Complete Book of K9 CD *8th - Shada *8th - Darkstar Academy *8th - Torchwood: Army of One *15th - Jago & Litefoot: Series Four *31st - Binary *31st - Serpent Crest: The Complete Series *31st - Wirrn Isle *31st - The Wrath of the Iceni DVD *1st - Revisitations 3 (Australian release) *1st - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (Australian release) *1st - The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe (Australian Blu-ray release) *1st -The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Fourth Series (Australian release) *5th - The Face of Evil (UK release) *13th - The Face of Evil (US release) *13th - The Robots of Death: Special Edition *13th - The Three Doctors: Special Edition *13th - The Tomb of the Cybermen: Special Edition *13th - The Face of Evil (US release) *26th - The Dæmons (UK release) April Books *1st - Lady Stardust *1st - Who Is The Doctor - The Unofficial Guide to Doctor Who The New Series *1st - Wildthyme Beyond *30th - Adventures in Time and Space - The Roleplaying Game (2nd edition) *30th - Adventures in Time and Space - Gamemaster's Screen (2nd Hardback edition) CDs *5th - Paradise Towers *5th - Torchwood: Fallout *30th - The Emerald Tiger *30th - Energy of the Daleks *30th - The Wanderer DVDs *30th - Ace Box *31st - Nightmare of Eden﻿ May Books *10th - Doctor Who and the Ark in Space (UK 3rd Paperback edition) *10th - Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks (UK 5th Paperback edition) *10th - Doctor Who and the Ice Warriors (UK 2nd Paperback edition) *10th - Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster (UK 3rd Paperback edition) *10th - Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet (UK 3rd Paperback edition) *10th - The Three Doctors (UK 4th Paperback edition) *31st - The Doctor's Monsters - The Meanings of the Monstrous in Doctor Who CD *1st - Day of the Cockroach *3rd - Resurrection of the Daleks *3rd - Torchwood: Red Skies *31st - The Jigsaw War *31st - The Jupiter Conjunction *31st - Trail of the White Worm *The Guardians of Prophecy June Books *30th - Defending the Earth *30th - The Time Traveller's Companion CD *30th - The Butcher of Brisbane *30th - The Oseidon Adventure *30th - The Rings of Ikiria *Power Play﻿ July CD *31st - The Alchemists *31st - Protect and Survive *The First Sontarans August CD *The Masters of Luxor September CD *30th - Bernice Summerfield: Legion *The Rosemariners﻿ October CD *31st - The Last Post November Books *1st - Ultimate Official Episode Guide December *30th - A Master at Work *31st - The Child Category:Items released by year